


The Sun Has Shone Again

by vktrnkfrv



Series: Endgame Fix-Its [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Thor, FUCK endgame, Fix-It, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Hurt Thor (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loki is Alive, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, Post-Endgame, Sad with a Happy Ending, The Author Regrets Nothing, that movie killed me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vktrnkfrv/pseuds/vktrnkfrv
Summary: A brotherly reunion that we all needed.





	The Sun Has Shone Again

Thor smiled sadly as he saw people greet their loved ones. He wanted to feel bitter. They had their happiness, so why couldn’t he. He looked around and saw he was all alone. He felt better as Brunnhilde came unto him. She didn’t say much, just a very gentle but firm hand on his shoulder. He could see the tiredness in her eyes, the battle between Thanos had worn out everyone. He wished that he could have shared the victory with his brother. I

f it was a different time, he was gone to a feast, drunk the night away and have Loki drag his sorry arse back to his room. It was better times, but only now does he realise how mistreated Loki was. When he came back from his banishment, he saw how lost Loki was, how he craved to be seen as an equal to Thor in their father eyes. The look of Loki falling off the edge of the rainbow bridge was something out of a nightmare and will always be branded in his mind.

Behind him, Thor heard a pop. He paid no mind to it, there was nothing in all of the nine realms that would make him any better. There was a gasp. A harsh gasp, like one deprived of air, one of someone coming back to life.

_‘It’s just another moral.’_ Thor thought bitterly to himself. Not that he wasn’t glad that the world was back to normal, what ever that was suppose to mean, but he still had to adjust to a world without Loki, without his family. Nothing could bring back the dead.

“Brother.” Thor heard from behind him. He really wanted to turn around, he really did. But he couldn’t find himself to do so. It was just a cruel trick of his imagination. He wasn’t alive. He stayed firmly in his place, though the rest of his body was yelling at him, telling him to turn around and all the pain and suffering will be gone. “I’m here.” The voice continued.

Thor felt Brunnhilde turn around, he heard her gasp, like on of joy and surprise. She turned to walk away.

“You will want to turn around.” She leaned and whispered in his ears.

Thor turned around. Slowly, painstakingly slowly turned around. So slow, it felt like the world stopped. Then he was greeted with a very familiar grin. And in that moment the world did stop. Everything was forgotten as Thor ran and closed the short distance between himself and his brother. Loki staggered backwards at the force of Thor hugging him. They couldn’t help themselves, they both started to cry. Relief was filled them. The what used to be, unstoppable Thor/Loki duo was back. Back and better than ever.

“Are you really here?” Thor spoke, with his voice shaking. By the Allfather, he wanted his to be real, not a stupid figment of his imagination.

“Yes.” Loki pulled Thor into another hug, and at was all it took for them to come undone again. “I told you that the sun will shine on us again.”

**Author's Note:**

> There it is. This is actually the first thing I have ever written for Marvel. I had come up with idea, and decided to run with it. I had seen Endgame months ago, but I still hate it to his day. It's a bittersweet relationship I have with that stupid movie.


End file.
